Locked in Casper High
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are locked in Casper High for the night. What they do, and what happens is in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Danny, Sam, and Tucker are locked inside school overnight. Funny moments ensue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom . . . I wish I did though.

We leave our characters at Danny's house. They were studying for Mr. Lancer's huge English test, when suddenly, Danny realized something.

"Oh my god, I forgot my textbook." Danny smacked his forehead.

"Good job." Laughed Sam. Danny's eyes lowered.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? It's almost ten o' clock and I don't have a textbook on a Friday night and the test is on Monday! What do I do?" Just then, a thought came to Danny, "Well, I could use my ghost powers to get the book. I'll be in and out of the school in no time."

"Good observation captain obvious! I knew that before you did." Tucker said. Sam tried to hold in her laughter. It was clear that Danny wasn't laughing.

"Just for that, you two are coming with me."

"No!" they shouted together. Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam, and flew off to Casper High. They came to the creepy brick building. They went through the walls and into Mr. Lancer's room.

"Okay, all I need is to get the book and I'm out of here." Danny walked through the door, and went to his locker. Sam and Tucker heard a locker open, heard Danny yell 'Yes! Found it!' and then a locker door slam. Danny soon appeared right in front of them.

"BOO!" he yelled. Sam screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed Tucker. Danny and Tucker started laughing.

"Not funny you two, now let's just get out of here! This place is really kind of creepy in the dark." Danny nodded, grabbed Sam and Tucker, and went ghost. He tried to go through the door, but a force stopped him. They fell back and landed on the cold tile floor.

"Damn! The government made all the buildings have an anti-ghost shield around them. Now we can't get out.

"Thanks for pointing that out Sherlock!" Tucker yelled.

"Okay, I'm getting kind of sick of those comments, thank you very much!" Sam began to breathe heavily.

"We can't get out. We're going to be stuck here all night!" She cried as she began to pace back and forth in the classroom. She almost started to cry. Danny grabbed her arm.

"It's okay." Just then, Danny's face lit up.

"Hey, we're in school . . . at night . . . with no teachers. Dude, we can raid their rooms and see what they're really hiding!" Tucker smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun." Sam started to smile.

"What will we do first?" she asked

"First off, Mr. Lancer's desk." Danny smiled.

HA! Cliffhanger! Well, tune in where Danny and his friends raid Mr. Lancer's desk, and find out what's REALLY in there!

Review and you get a free muffin!


	2. Mr Lancer has WHAT in his desk!

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at the maple desk that belonged to their teacher.

"Are you sure we're going to do this?" Sam asked

"Hell yeah, we are!" Tucker smiled. Danny reached for one of the drawer's handles. Tucker yelled.

"Wait! We should all open the door!" Danny rolled his eyes. They all opened the drawer and looked through what was inside it. The first drawer was useless. It was just full of scrap paper, pens, paper clips, and . . . a key?

"What's the key for?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to know." Tucker said.

"Okay, seriously Tucker, what's your problem? Those comments are getting really annoying."

"Well sheesh." Tucker huffed.

"Shush you guys! It's night! We might not want to yell, or the cops will come and spoil our fun." Danny whispered loudly.

"Isn't that what we want? I want to get out of here once we're done." Sam said.

"Baby." Tucker mumbled.

"Shut up geek!" Sam said

"Guys!" Danny tried to make them stop fighting.

"Sorry." They said. Danny put the silver key in the pocket of his jeans. They continued to raid the many drawers of Mr. Lancer's desk. Danny found a large magazine entitled, "English Teachers Guide to Giving out Difficult Tests." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"What's this? Who in the right mind would buy a stupid magazine like this?" Danny said.

"Well, that explains my English grade at the moment." Tucker sighed.

"Read it." Sam urged. "Maybe it will have some answers from the test on Monday in it!"

"Um, Alright." Danny said. He opened the magazine, and another magazine popped out. Danny looked at the cover of the new magazine he saw.

"Holy. Shit." Danny said. He blinked, thinking the image would disappear.

"What?" Tucker said eagerly. He saw the magazine, and whistled, "Wow. I always thought there was something twisted about that man, and now I know. He hides nude magazines in his teacher's guide." Sam looked up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She almost screamed, but remembered what would happen if she did. She ran over to where Danny and Tucker were flipping through the magazine and smiling. She snatched it out of their hands.

"Give me that! You bunch of sick perverts." Danny and Tucker looked at Sam innocently.

"Us? Perverts? Why would you ever think something like that?" Danny asked sweetly. Sam opened it to a random page, and right then Danny and Tucker had that far away look in their eyes. She closed it, and they were back to normal.

"Boys." She rolled her eyes.

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sam started laughing. She began to trace through another drawer. She found a rather small cardboard box. She read its label and wondered why it was in Mr. Lancer's desk and not in his bathroom at his house.

"Rogain?" Sam asked, as she read the box out loud. Tucker came over to read the box.

"Mr. Lancer owns Rogain?" Danny walked over

"Mr. Lancer owns Rogain?" He asked.

"I just asked that stupid." Tucker said.

"You see? There go those comments of yours!" Tucker looked at Danny, then back at the box.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't think its working!" They started laughing. Sam's eyes started to water.

"You know, this is going to be one hell of a night, you know?"

"Yeah," said Danny, "If we find nude magazines and Rogain in Lancer's desk, I wonder what we'll find in other classrooms." The group began to run throughout the school.

HAHA I hope I made you laugh!

Review please.


	3. Danny in Fashion

Thanks for all the reviews so far! Oh, and I forgot to say something

I'm part of the WUAC, it's really cool!

"Wow, you'd never suspect Mr. Lancer of keeping Rogain and sick magazines in his desk." Danny sighed.

"Yeah, me neither," said Sam, "Hey what did you do with that strange key we found?" she asked

"I have it in my pocket, just incase we find what it unlocks." Danny said slyly. Tucker stopped walking along them.

"Hey you guys?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah?" they asked together

."I have to go use the restroom. Please don't go anywhere, I want to explore the school, and I wouldn't like to get lost." Tucker said

"Sure." Sam said. "But wait, aren't the bathroom doors locked at night?" she wondered

"It's a swinging door stupid." Tucker said as he walked into the bathroom. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting sick of those stupid comments he's making, it's about time he stops." Sam suddenly ran off into a random room that Danny couldn't see because it was still sort of dark in the school.

"Sam?" Danny called, "Sam where are you?" Danny began to get worried, and he waited for Tucker so they could both look for Sam. Soon enough, Tucker walked out of the bathroom.

"Man, you wouldn't believe how difficult it is to pee in the dark!" Tucker said dramatically.

"Dude! That's why you turn on the lights dumbass!" Danny smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Wow," Tucker said, "I never thought of that." Danny mumbled something under his breath. Tucker began to walk. Just then, two hands grabbed his shoulders.

"You better give me all your damn money punk!" the voice yelled. Tucker began to feel the cold metal gun against his head. Tucker began to start crying.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't have any money, but I'll do anything!" Tucker turned around, and saw the face of his attacker. He was wearing a black ski mask, and a black sweater.

"No money? Then you'll have to pay the price of your life!" The attacker pulled the trigger of the gun. Tucker started to scream. Out of the gun, came out a little flag that said "bang."

"What the hell?" Tucker said. The attacker started laughing.

"Holy shit! I got you so good!" The person took of their mask. Sam was rolling on the floor laughing, and she was still holding the fake gun.

"Damn it Sam that was not funny!"

"Haha yes it was." Danny laughed.

"Hey I got an idea; let's play with all the drama costumes in the auditorium."

"YEAH!" Tucker shouted. They ran to the door labeled 'backstage' and rummaged through the clothing.

"Okay, Tucker and I are the judges while you model Danny." Sam said. She was wearing a perfect judging outfit. She had on a long black dress with a pink feather boa. Tucker looked very much like a judge. He was wearing a black robe with a white Benjamin Franklin wig, "Yeah Tucker that looks so much like a judge." Sam laughed. Sam and Tucker sat down in the front row seats of the stage. They turned on the spotlight just for the occasion. Tucker stood up and said in his announcer voice.

"Now, here to model for the lovely judges, Danny Fenton!" Tucker motioned to Danny, and he came strutting out in a very fashionable ensemble. A pretty pink skirt was worn over big overalls. On his head was a big bride's veil and he carried a cane. He started to dance as though his life depended on it.

"I'm a MANIAC MANIAC on the FLOOR and I'm DANCING like I've never danced BEFORE" Danny sang (A/N quote from Tommy Boy, my favorite movie!)

"Okay maniac Danny, its Sam's turn to model." Tucker said slyly. Sam looked at him.

"What?!" She said.

"Yeah, Sam." Danny said, "You got to model for us, you know." Sam walked on the stage.

"Fine, I'll do this stupid modeling thing." Tucker started laughing.

"It was your idea to do this in the first place!" Danny said. After awhile, Sam said that she was reading to model for them, "And now modeling with her loveliness, Sam Manson!" Just then, Sam walked out in about the most hilarious outfit yet. She wore a red poodle skirt with huge rubber boots and carried an umbrella. She also wore a big dorky blue sweater vest, and big wire framed glasses. Danny and Tucker couldn't control their laughter.

"Oh man!" They shouted.

"Yeah, I modeled. Are you happy now?"

"I couldn't be any happier." Tucker laughed.

"Okay, let's find something else to do." Sam said.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Butter and Cheerleading

**READ FIRST! I literally can not find any ideas of what they're going to do at Casper High at like midnight, so this is what I came up with. If you have any good ideas, PLEASE review them to me and I promise I will give you credit!**

As the three teenagers walked out of the auditorium, Sam sighed with boredom.

"Well, now what? We raided a teacher's desk, played extreme dress-up, so now what do we do?" Tucker grabbed his stomach.

"Uh . . . I'm kind of hungry." Sam's neck snapped towards Tucker. She gave him a confused look.

"You're _always _hungry." She replied. They continued walking down the hallway. The moon's light shone through the windows, which lit up the hallway and rooms quite nicely; just good enough for them to see everything. Danny shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We could raid the cafeteria. That could be fun." Danny suggested. Sam shrugged her shoulders. Tucker did the same. They continued walking until they reached the lunch room, "Let's see how those lunch ladies really store the leftovers of lunch." Tucker's stomach growled.

"Quite frankly," he wined, "I don't care how they store their food. I just want to know where some food is. I'm freaking starving." Sam looked at Tucker again.

"You ate three slices of pizza before we left!" She cried. Tucker looked at Sam innocently.

"They were small slices." Danny grumbled.

"Who cares about pizza, let's just raid the kitchen!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked through a metal room complete with dozens of pots, pans, and serving trays. Danny looked around, and found a huge metal door, "Hey, check this out." Sam and Tucker quickly walked over to him. As what it seemed as the gates of heaven opening up to them, a beam of light slowly lit up the room. Danny looked closer and found the one thing Tucker desired . . . Food!

"FOOD!" Tucker cried, "Sweet glorious food!" He literally almost dove into the giant refrigerator. He grabbed a slice of deli ham and a stick of butter. He shoved that ham down his throat so fast that it frightened pigs across the country. He soon started to unwrap the butter wrapper. Sam gagged.

"Tucker are you seriously going to do that? Are you _that _desperate to eat something?" Sam said disgusted. Tucker got one foot from Sam's face and took the biggest bite out of that stick of butter. Sam wanted the vomit right then and there. Tucker threw the stick of butter and said.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Sam and Danny just stared at Tucker for a minute, and then began to move. Just then, a little light bulb shone above Sam's head.

"I have an idea!" She squealed! Danny and Tucker looked at each other, and then back at Sam.

"What is it?" They said in unison. Sam grabbed their arms and started running. She ran until she saw a door with a sign that had a stick figure with a dress on.

"Oh no," Tucker said, "Oh no no no, and uh . . . NO! I am NOT going into the girls' locker room!" Danny chuckled.

"Oh come on Tucker. What are you afraid of; some lockers and a mirror?" Sam opened the door and turned on the light, which luckily worked. There were a ton of lockers all in a bunch of rows. Sam walked around. She seemed like she was looking for something, "Sam," Danny said, "What are we in here for?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Sam said across the room, "Aha! Found it!" she said. Tucker and Danny ran over to where Sam was standing in front of what seemed to be a normal locker.

"Sam," Danny said, "That's a locker." Tucker looked confused at Sam.

"Not just any locker. It's Paulina's locker! Let's raid it and find out what skeletons she keeps in her locker." Sam wanted to laugh maniacally, but she'd sound weird.

"How are we going to get in her locker?" Tucker asked. Sam began to fiddle with the lock. She'd twist it in random ways.

"A little of this . . . a little of that . . . and . . ." she banged on the locker three times, "Presto!" The locker opened automatically. Danny and Tucker were amazed that Sam could do that. Right now, they were just concerned about what was in Paulina's locker. A couple minutes through the locker, and all they found were the normal things: Make-up, a brush, deodorant, and some hair accessories. None of them knew what they were about to see actually was done.

"Oh," Sam said, "Looky here! Paulina's got herself a tiny little stash in here." She pulled out a box of tissues and a bra, "Paulina's just like a teddy bear . . . stuffed." Danny and Tucker looked disgusted.

"So all this time she stuffed her bra?" Danny said.

"Yeah," Tucker said drastically, "and we actually liked her." Sam smacked her forehead.

"You guys are honestly the weirdest guys I have ever met." She sighed.

"We love you too." Tucker said.

* * *

About a half and hour later, they found themselves in the gym. Because of the huge windows near the ceiling and the full moon outside, you could see perfectly in there. At first the three didn't know what to do, but they decided to look in the cheerleading closet. Since cheerleading was a big sport at Casper High, there was a whole closet dedicated to their stuff. There were pictures of previous squads, mats for practice, extra uniforms and pom-poms, and a first aid kit. Danny began to look at the previous squads. He'd heard that about seven years ago, they had a different cheer coach than what they have now. He wanted to know who she was. He looked at some pictures. _Okay, still the same coach, _he thought, until he came to a picture nearly ten years old. His jaw dropped.

"My god. You guys have to see this." He motioned for them to come see the picture, "Look at the cheerleading coach from ten years ago." Sam crossed her arms.

"Why would I care about who the cheerleading coach was ten years ago?" She said annoyed.

"You'd care if it was MR. LANCER!" Tucker shouted as he pointed to the picture of their teacher. He wore a red cheer uniform and stood next to the rest of the squad. Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"Mr. Lancer is a sick, sick man." She said softly.

"You're telling me." Danny laughed.

* * *

Well, those are all my current ideas served in one chapter. I hope you enjoyed them and please review!! 


End file.
